Shikamaru's shame
by Rascal609
Summary: AU Shikamaru accidentally slips, Ino finds out he likes Neji-sempai, what will she do with this info? WHat does it have to do with a notebook?


A/N ok so I got a really mean flame, and was really depressed, so I thought of a funny plot! I wanted to cheer myself up, so I am writing a weird one shot, if you like it I will make it a two chapter story. If anyone wants…

Shikamaru sighed, embarrassed, he couldn't believe he had just done that… He was walking down the hall, thinking, and he tripped down the stairs and who did he grab?! Well his sempai, the object of his crush… He had bowed and apologized and taken off, Neji-sempai hopefully hadn't noticed but the look he gave said he did, and then Ino had gotten him. "Why are you blushing Shika?" She asked, smirking evilly. "No reason troublesome girl…" he said, trying to make the blush vanish, his heart rate was extreme, he sighed, "You like him don't you!?" She asked wickedly, he shook his head, "of course not…" she laughed, "You should join his fan club!" Shikamaru stared at her, "Why would I a guy, join his fan club… Way too troublesome…" She smirked, "If you don't join, then I will tell him…" Shikamaru's eyebrow arched, "Troublesome…" he uttered sighing in defeat; he didn't have the energy to say otherwise.

Ino grabbed his arm, dragging him off to the fan club base. He knew he would die what if Neji caught him?! Shikamaru sighed, troublesome women. Entering, he immediately wanted to just let Ino tell Neji, being beaten up was better than being with Sakura, Ino, and some other freaky school girls he'd never seen… He stared at them scared, they gazed at him confused, "He has a crush on Neji… We have a spy…" They laughed wickedly, Shikamaru leaned against the wall, sighing, a pin was hung on his shirt, he stared at it, and it had a bird with purple eyes… Choking he stared at them, "Do I have to wear this troublesome obvious pin?" They smirked nodding, one tossed him a camera, "You have gym with Hyuuga-sempai right?! Get pictures…" Shikamaru stared at them; did they really want him to get pictures…? Ino tossed him a notebook with a ton of hearts on the cover, "Take notes on his every action with accurate times, and dates, and make sure to track down his home… You are the best roof hopper, you could be a ninja!"

Shikamaru sighed, troublesome women, he was shoved out the room, and into the hall, he sighed, he had gym next, they all whispered in his ear, "Don't do it and we will tell… Think of all the trouble his subtle fan girls will give you, along with being beaten up from sempai's friends…" Shikamaru shivered, troublesome. He watched his Shadow as he walked, wanting nothing more than to go outside and cloud gaze, he couldn't believe he let his crush be known, he had been admiring Neji from afar for a year and a half, and he chose now to slip up?! He sighed; he should have been watching where he was walking… Neji walked in and whispered to the coach Gai, saying yearbook wanted him to take some pictures, so Gai let him sit out, taking pictures, he was glad, it was basketball… Neji was kicking butt, he and Lee were playing against Tamari and Ten Ten, Shikamaru got a ton of pictures of Neji, but made sure to get others as well so he looked less suspicious, he took one with his phone, just for himself, he made sure to get butt photo's for the girls, they would scream when he showed them to him, he blushed, he was taking pictures of his secret crush, he had to be subtle.

Shikamaru was more than happy when gym was over, he wrote in the journal Neji's every move, and when they were in math he lied to the teacher saying lit magazine had requested a day in the life of math, so he could write, while finishing his homework in seconds, he wrote Neji's every move, how he passed notes with Lee, and there was a girl flirting with him who got turned down, Shikamaru sighed, he felt so used… Finally school let out, and Shikamaru hopped onto the roof, he was used to it, all his years of cloud gazing on the roof's, he waited for Neji to exit the door he knew he left through, he knew his crush's patterns, he was subtle… Neji walked calmly for a while, Shikamaru worked on the map, drawing the streets, buildings, the stops at the cosplay store that Neji went to, he was shocked to see him leave with a Yami no matsuei outfit… he was interested, he didn't even know Neji liked that, he was ninety percent sure it was a Yaoi manga… He shrugged, marking everything down in the journal. Shikamaru had to hide several times, he was worried Neji might have seen him when gazing at the roof's, Shikamaru was silent, but any slight movement made a shadow that covered the sidewalk…

He found Neji's house, and drew a very three D looking picture of the mansion, he saw Neji's uncle greet him, and a younger girl, who looked like a long haired younger Hinata, a girl in Shikamaru's art class. Shikamaru sighed, sitting on the building across from it, he pulled out his cell phone texting his mom that he was going to be home late, he took out his homework, finishing it, he relaxed, he was sure there would be no movement out of the house, he gazed at the clouds, thinking about Neji, he was such a strong person, everyone thought he was a snob, but Shikamaru had seen when he'd let his guard down, he looked so, at peace, just a little smile, a faint light in his eyes, Shikamaru fell in love, he sighed, and when it began getting dark, he wrote down his last observations, and hopped down, walking towards his home, mom giving him a bento and sending him to his room, she was mad… He shrugged at her, and lay on his bed, frowning faintly at the ceiling.

The next day Shikamaru was awoken by Ino knocking on his door, his mom let her into his room, "Ino? What are you doing here troublesome woman…" he muttered, and Ino stared at him, "I wanted to see how much you got… And you were going to be late again…" Chouji was behind him, "When did Ino learn of your crush?!" He asked munching on his bag of chips. "I tripped at school and fell into Neji-sempai…" Shikamaru muttered, and Chouji choked on his chip, "You slipped?! Were you day dreaming about him again?!" Shikamaru blushed sighing, Ino giggled, "If only Neji wasn't straight right Shika?" She laughed at him; she had a better chance with Neji than he did… He sighed, and they left, letting him get ready, they walked outside, and headed to school, Ino gasping at how detailed his observations were, and the pictures she couldn't stop giggling.

"Well you better get to class early, meet the club at lunch! Don't be late Shika!" Ino took off, and Shikamaru groaned, too much work… Chouji laughed, "Ino blackmailing, never good, want me to observe him during first?" Shikamaru's eyes lit up, "Would you Chouji?! You guys have sculpture right?!" Chouji nodded, Shikamaru grabbed the notebook, and gave it to Chouji, who raised an eyebrow at his gym entry, his shorts were so skimpy his slender beautiful legs were lighting up the gym… "Shikamaru…." Said boy blushed, "I wasn't thinking Chouji… leave it be…" Chouji laughed, and walked off, Shikamaru headed to English sighing, he read the book before the teacher finished explaining what they had to read, and he lay his head down and took a nice nap, teacher ignoring him, he yawned when the bell rang, and walked out, Chouji ran to see him face flushed, "Chouji?" Shikamaru asked, and Chouji rambled, "I tried Shikamaru, but he saw me, and he took the notebook, and I put a note to return it to you after observations, and he saw and I'm sorry Shikamaru!" Shikamaru groaned, "It's troublesome, but ok, I can rewrite everything, and I'm sure he doesn't know me. Relax." Chouji nodded and took off towards second, Shikamaru headed towards art class; he would see Hinata, Kiba, Naruto and Neji-sempai. When he entered Naruto was hovering over Neji, "What are you reading Neji, let me read it, please!" Neji kept it hidden, but Shikamaru groaned when he saw the hearts on the cover, he took a few pictures of the class, and sat down, whatever happened, happened he didn't care.

At the end of class he had redone a journal, thanking his photographic memory, he edited some entries, redrew the cover, and it was a mirror copy of the one in Neji's hands, Shikamaru hid it in his bag, and the bell rang, lunch time, Shikamaru took off, unusually rushing, he didn't want to run into Neji-sempai again. He arrived at the meeting room, and the girls ogled the pictures, and the notebook, giggling Shikamaru sighed, sitting in the corner munching on his lunch, Chouji walked in, and sat by him, everyone stared, and Shikamaru smirked, "they sure are obsessed aren't they Shikamaru?" Chouji muttered as the girls used a projector and posted the pictures up, "You should be in photography Shikamaru, you are good… captured the right lighting and everything…" Shikamaru shrugged, glancing up occasionally on his better photos.

The rest of the day passed Shikamaru didn't have any classes with Hyuuga-san, so he relaxed, napping, and getting some rest, he didn't like the whole stalking thing, when school was out, he patiently waited for Neji to leave, and calmly followed him again, he was severely bored, he did the exact same thing, except he put on the outfit, and walked into the last place Shikamaru thought he'd see Neji go, he made a few lies, and hopped down, the notebook said he walked home directly, Neji had walked in dressed like Tsuzuki from Yami no matsuei, right into a gay bar… Shikamaru sighed, and flashed his fake ID and watched from a corner, seeing Neji as a bartender, interesting, he'd never seen a teen being a bartender, he saw said boy's uncle was the owner, Shikamaru shrugged walking out, he calmly walked home, thinking over this new development… He worked in a gay bar; his uncle owned a gay bar, interesting…

Shikamaru sat on his bed ignoring his homework, he climbed onto his roof, and watched the clouds, smiling at the one shaped like Neji, he closed his eyes and relaxed, he didn't wake up until the next morning, his mom knowing he wouldn't wake up if she shook him, he grabbed some breakfast, and met Ino and Chouji at his porch, "Did you hear?! Shino and Kiba are a couple! Shino fan club just broke into the Yaoi fan club, and Sasuke asked Naruto out! Lee asked that freshman Gaara out!" She giggled, "Next thing you know Neji will ask Shika out!" As if summoned by his name said boy appeared, "Excuse me may I talk to you Shikamaru-san?" Shikamaru gulped, scared, Ino just gasped, and stole the notebook and camera, Chouji patted Shikamaru on the back, "Sorry Shikamaru, don't die…" Shikamaru waved half heartedly heart racing faster than he thought was possible… "Umm, how can I help you Neji-sempai?" he asked, glancing at the sky, he watched as his Shadow seemed to dance under Neji's feet not quite able to touch Neji's shadow, he was amused, and gazed at the wall as he walked like normal towards school, with his crush right next to him.

"Why have you been following me around?" Neji asked calmly, Shikamaru jumped, and Neji raised up the notebook, and Shikamaru blushed, "is this yours Shikamaru-san?" Shikamaru gulped, "Um, well it's… the fan clubs notebook… Troublesome…" he sighed, "Fan club?" Shikamaru coughed, blushing, "The Neji-sempai fan club…" Neji raised an eyebrow at this, "And you are in the fan club?" Shikamaru gazed at the cloudless sky; it must be mocking him, "Not by choice, Ino black mailed me…" Neji smiled faintly, "With what…" Shikamaru sighed, wondering if he should answer, "Troublesome." Was his answer, he wasn't about to tell his sempai that he had a crush on him, no, deffinantly not. "Hum, so did you write this notebook?" Shikamaru hesitated, and nodded, and Neji smirked, reading out the gym passage, "The shorts were so short they accented Neji's legs, bringing out the shine, Neji's glow filled the gym, if anyone held a candle they were wiped out when Neji made the shot, sweat appearing on his focused brow…" Shikamaru blushed red as a tomato, "Umm, they wanted detail?" He tried, smacking his head.

Neji smirked, "Sounds like someone would fit into the fan club perfectly…" Shikamaru sighed, "I don't fit in with a pack of boy crazy girls, who just want a boy for his looks thanks, troublesome assumptions Hyuuga-sempai." Neji smiled faintly, "And how are you different?" Shikamaru gazed at the sky calculating the chances of dying, pretty much ninety nine percent… Hum, "I fell in love with a smile not a form." Shikamaru stated, and was thankful they were at school, he happily landed in first period, and it was a B day, so he had Science, off, lunch, gym, and math. He sat down at science; it was long, boring, and already known. He sighed, and took a nap, finishing the experiment, he didn't even remember who his partner was, when he woke up the bell had rang, he was happy he had off, or else he would be in a hell of a lot of trouble, he nodded to Asuma, he was by far his favorite teacher, he really liked talking to him.

Deciding if he didn't want to run into Neji who had the same off, he better make it to the roof, he walked calmly towards the roof, and sat down, gazing at the cloudless sky, he sighed, he gazed at the blue, wondering if Neji was pissed, he didn't really care, he just didn't want him to find out about the crush, but it was a little late for that, he had to figure out how to change the outcome, there was a 1 percent chance that Neji liked guys, and that wasn't much, he worked at a gay bar, most likely on account of his uncle owned it… Shikamaru sighed he pulled out a candy bar, he had to eat something to grind out his frustration on the discovery, he wouldn't have been found out if Ino hadn't noticed his blush, god girls were annoying, he chucked half the candy bar at the tree by the school and it got stuck in a hole.

Shikamaru sighed, gazing up, why did he have to say that, maybe he could have just ignored the question, and Neji would have never found out… But obviously he suspected from the writing, Shikamaru had gone a little overboard with his observations, but he was just writing what he was thinking, I mean they were fan girls… But he shouldn't have, he knew there was a risk of him finding the notebook, but he assumed he was smart enough to not let it happen, he had assumed Chouji was smart too, but Chouji wasn't subtle, at all… Shikamaru sighed, eyes closed, he could imagine upper classmen getting ready to cream his gay ass any time… He wasn't looking forward to that one, maybe he should go to the nurse calling in sick… He could do it… He stiffened when he thought he heard the door to the roof open, but he didn't hear it close, so he guessed it was his imagination. He should go home, but then again he was lazy, he sighed, opening his eyes, he jumped, there were purple eyes staring at him, a few inches away from his own. He froze.

"Neji-sempai, what may I ask are you up here for?" Shikamaru stuttered, blushing fiercely, he shouldn't have opened his eyes, his heart rate sped up. Calmly he closed his eyes, and Neji laughed, "Well we didn't finish our conversation, and I knew you had this off. So I guessed you were avoiding me." Shikamaru knew he was smart, but to have assumed he was on the roof, he was good, but that also meant he had observed him as well, or maybe he just guessed well. "And how exactly did you figure out I was on the roof? Troublesome…" he muttered, this was very troublesome, but he'd never spoken to the object of his affection this much, he wasn't sure how exactly he should… "I've watched you as well." He said quite calmly. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at this, "Watching me? Why?" He felt mild hope; maybe, the one percent was five…

Neji smirked, Shikamaru could sense it eyes closed or not, he bristled, he felt the other boy shift, he opened his eyes, and was staring at a chin, before he could ask what Neji was doing, he felt soft lips descend on his own. His eyes widened in shock, maybe the chance just went up exponentially, Shikamaru's eyes fluttered closed, he kissed hesitantly back, and Neji smirked into the kiss, breaking away, "Well that's why, now are you busy Saturday?" Shikamaru shook his head eyes wide, he reached up touching his own lips, did Neji really just kiss him?! Ino was going to kill him, and Neji had just… He just… asked Shikamaru out, none of these things calculated into his assumptions. Shikamaru hummed, "Does that mean… were going out?" he asked trying to sound bored, but a little hope wiggled into his voice, Neji laughed, a beautiful laugh, Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at that laugh, Neji kissed his cheek, "Yes, it does." Shikamaru could have cheered maybe ending up in the fan club hadn't been such a bad thing…

A/N now I almost wrote the date on this one, but that would have required me to write a second chapter, this way if you guys want it cutsie then you can leave it cutsie but if I write a second chapter Shikamaru will get hurt by a lot of girls mwahahaha cause they saw him take their Neji away!


End file.
